Terquedad y otros defectos
by InsideBlue
Summary: "Ya sé dónde estamos. Lo que quiero saber es qué hacemos aquí" "Disfrutar de una visita privada al gran Trono de Invernalia"  Robb/Theon. NC-17


La jodida puerta pesa tanto que la primera vez que intenta abrirla se le escapa de las manos, impactando con un sonido seco y quebradizo sobre el quicio de madera.

— ¿No puedes hacer menos ruido? Alguien nos va a oír.

El eco de su susurro se repite en las paredes del pasillo a sus espaldas, y Robb no puede evitar echarse a reír.

— ¿Cómo tú, quieres decir? – pregunta aferrando el tirador por segunda vez y cargando todo su peso para poder abrirla.

Robb carraspea y simula una compostura que ha perdido hace ya rato.

—Por supuesto— afirma, colándose por el espacio que queda abierto.

Entra en la sala tras él. Deja caer con cuidado la puerta, a solo un palmo de su cierre, y para su sorpresa, esta vez encaja sin casi perturbar el silencio.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—Oh— Robb agita la mano en el aire, como quitándole importancia— de nada.

Theon le golpea con ganas en la base de las costillas.

Escucha "Ehhhh" y recibe el mismo golpe desde espacio en semioscuridad que ocupa Robb a su lado, solo que con mucha menos fuerza. Sonríe para sí mismo. Pregunta "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

—Estamos en la sala del trono – su voz llega ahora desde algún punto algo más lejos, a la derecha.

—Ya sé _dónde_ estamos. Lo que quiero saber es _qué_ hacemos aquí.

—Disfrutar de una visita privada al gran Trono de Invernalia— y sus últimas palabras quedan envueltas en un fogonazo de luz que nace entre sus manos y se desplaza hasta quedar colgando de las velas del candelabro que relega ahora la oscuridad a las esquinas más alejadas de la sala.

— No se te podía haber ocurrido una idea peor.

—Agradéceselo todo a mis buenos maestros –sonríe, guiñándole un ojo. Baja las escaleras y acerca a él, pegándose casi a su pecho. Su mirada, en la densa penumbra de la habitación, ha perdido el azul casi por completo —Ven— pide, tirando de su antebrazo con esos dedos suyos que nunca terminan del todo en entrar en calor. Theon se inclina hacia delante con rapidez, pero antes de que se aparte solo consigue robarle el borde de un beso.

—Lo que pidáis, mi señor— dice en tono de burla.

Robb se gira para colocarse tras él y empujarle suavemente, hasta que el asiento del trono golpea contra sus rodillas, tirando de su camisa hasta meter las manos bajo la tela, acariciando su estómago despacio, arrastrando los labios por el nacimiento de su pelo y a Theon la polla se le empieza a llenar de sangre. Se deja caer, cierra los ojos. Las manos en su estómago trazan espirales sin rumbo, se detienen el en el vello bajo su ombligo y bajan, bajan, ba—

—Apoya las manos en el respaldo.

No le hace ni caso, vuelve la cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando besarle de nuevo. Robb se aparta.

—Las manos. En el respaldo.

Theon gruñe. Quiere besarle de una puta vez y que esas manos que se entretienen en el borde de su pantalón sigan bajando.

—Como ordenéis, mi señor— dice con fastidio.

Sube una rodilla al asiento y busca apoyo con las manos. El trono de Invernalia no es como el de las Islas del hierro. Este trono es austero, escavado en un bloque de roca grisácea veteada de un blanco sin brillo, una arenilla invisible se le adhiere a las palmas abiertas cuando las posa sobre su superficie.

—Y no dejes de llamarme así.

Se inclina sobre su cuerpo, empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Contra su culo se define la forma de su polla, y Theon se mueve contra ella, rozándole solo mínimamente.

— ¿Te excita que te llamen señor, Robb? Nunca lo habría esperado de ti.

Se aprieta contra él, abandona la camisa, ya abierta, para buscar los cordones de su pantalón, habla en el hueco de su cuello.

—Me excita que me lo llames tú.

Y Theon ya estaba caliente pero ahora necesita que deshaga de una vez el jodido del pantalón o va a empezar a frotarse contra su mano así, tal y como está.

— ¿Y por eso me vas a follar en el trono? ¿Para qué te llame señor?

—Siempre dices que eres un Lord. Lord Greyjoy esto, Lord Greyjoy lo otro— deshace los cordones por fin, le baja los pantalones en dos estirones fuertes, hasta el borde del culo — Voy a follarte como mereces.

—Pues a mí lo que me parece es que he pasado de pupilo a puta sin darme cuenta.

Robb ríe.

—Por lo menos eres la puta de un señor, mira el lado bueno.

—Empieza de una jodida vez y ya te diré si veo el lado bueno.

Chasquea la lengua

—No estás en posición de ponerte exigente.

—Espero, por tu bien, que eso no haya sido un doble sentido.

Las manos de Robb levantan la camisa hasta su cintura y empiezan arañan sus nalgas, solo un roce al principio, más fuerte cada vez. Le oye moverse y lo siguiente son sus labios, esos labios suyos, besando, persiguiendo los caminos que recorren sus uñas.

Sube la otra rodilla, hunde la cabeza entre los hombros, respira a bocanadas.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que me lo pidas, Theon— dice, con los labios pegados a su piel. Theon tiene una idea muy clara de dónde quiere pedirle que ponga esos labios pero una mierda que lo va a hacer. Solo por llevar la contraria.

— Pues ya puedes estar entreteniéndote con eso. No te lo he pedido nunca, y no voy a empezar ahora.

Robb se detiene.

—Y una mierda que no me lo has pedido nunca.

—Borracho no cuenta.

—Pero las otras veces sí — Suena divertido y Theon va a contestarle pero a la mierda con lo que iba a decir porque Robb le separa las nalgas y muerde la piel escondida, la recorre con la punta de la lengua, se entretiene en ese espacio entre su culo y sus testículos, su respiración quema sobre la piel mojada.

Theon ahoga un gruñido en el fondo de la garganta. Y una mierda se va a poner a gemir como una cría ahora.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

— No.

— Hum— murmura, y empieza a acariciar esa piel con el pulgar en círculos, encadenar el movimiento con el de su lengua. Se acerca poco a poco y _Tan cerca, Joder_, justo a dónde Theon lo quiere. Se arquea sin querer. Intenta abrir más las piernas pero el jodido pantalón no le deja moverse. Acerca una mano para bajárselos pero Robb no le deja "Eso también me lo tienes que pedir" y vale, vale, sí, no es como si Theon no se lo hubiera pedido antes pero hoy no, ahora ya no, ahora no le sale de los cojones.

—Puedo correrme así.

— ¿Sólo con esto?

— Solo con eso.

—Vale.

Sigue con la lengua el contorno de su culo, rozando el músculo solo lo justo y Theon se tiene que mover contra su boca, buscando más contacto. Escucha un remover de tela y por el cambio en la respiración de Robb _sabe_que se está tocando. Su propia polla late con cada pulsación, y la presión es de repente tan fuerte, las ganas tan apremiantes, que tiene que apretar los ojos porque no sabe si quiere llorar, o gritar, o sentar a Robb en ese trono y follarle hasta quedarse vacío, y a la mierda si les oyen.

—Robb- — pero se tiene que tragar las palabras porque la mano de Robb acaricia su ingle y _Solo un poco más, un poco más arriba, venga, Robb_.

—Si sigues moviéndote así te voy a follar aunque no me lo pidas.

—Pues no sé a qué cojones esperas.

—Me voy a tomar eso como un _por favor_

—_Roooobb_— Gruñe.

Robb tira de los pantalones hasta sacárselos por completo, le obliga a abrir más las piernas "Shhh" susurra cuando Theon intenta tocarse, apartándole otra vez la mano y deslizando las yemas de los dedos por la humedad de su polla, extendiéndola con los dedos "Shhhh" cuando acaricia sus testículos con el dorso de la mano, el mínimo roce para hacerle restregarse contra él.

—Espera, espera — la lengua otra vez en su culo, en la piel suave de los testículos, su mano llena de saliva, acariciando. Se moja los dedos y entra despacio, solo la punta, fuera, ahora la lengua, otra vez, más profundo.

—Si sigues me corro, Robb.

—Date la vuelta.

Theon se da la vuelta. A la mierda con resistirse.

Robb está arrodillado entre sus piernas, los labios rojos brillantes. La camisa desordenada y una mano entre sus piernas. Extiende la otra y recorre con los dedos el vello que le cubre el muslo, la pasa sobre su estómago, la línea de su cadera.

—Por favor — jadea Theon, cuando se pasa la lengua por esos labios, y Robb sonríe, se acerca, se lo mete en la boca.

—_Asíasíasí_— una mano en sus rizos y embistiendo con los ojos cerrados.

— Asíasíasí, mi señor.

— Joder.

Le tira del pelo hasta alcanzar su boca "Sí, mi señor", le hace con la lengua lo que quiere hacerle con la polla "Fóllame, mi señor", mordiendo, lamiendo, gimiendo, asfixiándose.

Cuando entra es brusco, y su carne se resiste al principio pero incluso el dolor se confunde con todo ese calor y la sensación de Robb empujando en su culo y está tan cerca de correrse que se folla contra él, moviendo la cadera sin ritmo, Robb embistiendo, chocando, y Theon rozándose contra su estómago, comiéndole la boca en algo que ni siquiera es ya un beso, cogiéndole el culo porque necesita y másmásmás, _Más, Robb, másfuerte, másRobbcariño_y se corre con la frente enterrada en su cuello y todo el cuerpo temblando.

Cuando Robb termina, ríe de esa forma que siempre hace que Theon quiera besarle otra vez, dejarse follar otra vez, cualquier cosa que le pida, el puto crío de mierda.

Recuperan el aliento en el silencio de la sala. Robb desparramado en el suelo, Theon encajado en la fría piedra del trono.

— Y así es como los Greyjoy conquistaron Invernalia— suspira — abriéndose de piernas en la sala del trono.

La carcajada de Robb vibra como un eco en las paredes de piedra.

Pero a la mierda si les oyen.


End file.
